Revenge Kisses
by ink.returns
Summary: Harry/Draco Slash. Harry seeks revenge on Draco. Then they were caught fighting, which calls for punishment. What will happen next? DISCONTINUED!
1. Bubbles, Shampoo, and Detention

Warning: Harry/ Draco slash included

Disclaimer: I do not own any source of Harry Potter or any characters within

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubbles, Shampoo, and Detention:

Harry sat in the back of the Potions class. He sulked and looked over his shoulder. Malfoy looked at him, snickering. Harry sneered, and turned around feeling a bony hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned to find Snape glaring at him.

"So Potter, not paying attention are you?"

"..."

"20 points from Gryffindor"

"But proffes--"

"Talking back, detention."

Harry covered his face. 'Why me?' Harry thought. 'This is all Malfoy's fault. Oh, will I get him.' Harry pondered about what exactly he was going to do.

"Harry...Harry. The class is over, lets go." Hermione called.

"Yes, finally my plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Harry proudly walked out of the dreaded potions classroom and quick walked to where Draco was walking. 'This is gonna be bloody brilliant.' Harry thought making his way closer to Draco.

"Hello, love" Harry said putting an arm around Draco's waist.

"What the hell, Potter get off of me."

"Draco I think we should tell everyone about how we've been going out for a month."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"You know that we've been going out."

"Potter, YOU KNOW THAT'S A LIE!"

"Hmm...Draco looks like you've been using my favorite shampoo again. Yes, Vanilla. Oh, how i love Vanilla." Harry said sniffing Draco's hair.

"Stop sniffing me and, get the hell away from me!"

"You can stop pretending like you hate me, love. Come on, I've set a bubble bath for us."

"Eww Potter, don't touch me" Draco said raging mad and walked away hexing anybody in his way.

Harry was satisfied and he smirked walking away. He wondered what he was going to do next. 'Oh, the look on their face's, priceless. Espacially when Pansy almost passed out.' Everybody knew that Harry was gay for some time now and Harry having no problem taunting Draco with his sexuality was increadibly pleased.

- - - - - - - - - - - --------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was very angry. 'Potter trying to outsmart the Slytherin prince, I think not. A Malfoy will not be made a fool in public, espacially by Potter.' Draco continued walking to the Slytherin common-room and walked in. When he entered everyone turned to him and quickly looked down. Draco glared and walked upstairs to his room, as soon as he left everyone started whispering. Draco groaned and layed on his soft, silk sheets. He closed his eyes until he heard a firm knocking on his door. He stomped his way to the door and saw that it was proffessor Snape.

"Oh, Professor"

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yes, professor?"

"I need you to be at my Potions classroom during dinner. Dumbledore has sent me on a task, so I need you to baby-sit Potter for me."

"You need me to do WHAT!"

"Please Draco, I need it to be done. And in your honor, I'll let you do anything you want with him."

"Now, we're talking." Draco said smirking.

"We'll I'll be going."

"Good-Bye" Draco said closing the door.

'Oh this will be fun.' Draco thought with an extremly large smirk on his face.

----- - - - - - - - - -------------------- - - - --------------------- - - - - - ----------------------- - - - - --------------------- - - - -- - - -- -- ------------------------ - - - --- -- - --

Harry got up to go to detention. 'Oh, this will be jolly good fun. Espiacially with Snape. You know that acctually makes me BURN with joy inside. Yea right, I'll love this.' Harry thought sarcasticly.

When Harry walked in the Potions classroom he saw Malfoy and not Snape sitting behind the desk.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here."

"I'm substituting for Snape of course."

"Oh, joy."

"Yes Potter, how fun." Draco hissed.

Draco walked up towards Harry and stood right in back of him. So close that he could breathe down his neck.

"So what shall you do today." Draco hissed on Harry's neck sending shivers down his spine.

Draco started to kiss Harry's neck keeping Harry frozen. Draco turned Harry around and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Harry surrendered and groaned loudly in Draco's mouth feeling his tounge swirling and entangling itself in his mouth. They slowly parted and Harry tore off Draco's shirt and placed loving kisses down his neck.

Draco groaned when Harry breathed behind his ear and then slowly licked it. Draco was frustrated when Draco couldn't unbotton Harry's shirt. Harry smirked and pushed Draco on the wall and bit down on his neck while Draco finally took Harry's shirt off.

He pulled Harry and pushed him down on one of the Potion's table. He bit down on Harry's bottom lip causing Harry to whimper. They stopped suddenly and Draco pointed his wand at Harry.

"Don't speak this to no one."

"Mmmm...sure" Harry said putting his shirt back on and buttoning it. Draco left pleased and Harry left soon afterwards. Harry walked his way to the Gryffindor common room. 'So...Malfoy is gay. I always new he was shaggable. That was just amazing. Mmm, he tasted soo good.' Harry thought. He cleared his thoughts and walked nto the common room, everybody looked at him. They looked at how he looked like he was just shagged, and a good one too. Harry oblivious to this, left and walked up to his room.

---------- ---- ------------------ ---------- -----------------------------

a/n: well first chapter up, remember to review and comment. HEHE THANKS!


	2. Explioting, Ice Cream, and Fights

--------------------------------- - - - - ---------------------------------------------- -- - - - - -------------------------------

Explioting, Ice Cream, and Fights:

Harry woke up, remembering the detention from the night before. 'Looks like Malfoy wants to play. I'm surely up for it.' Harry got dressed and walked through Hogwarts until he reached the Great Hall. There he quickly ran toward Hermionie and Ron. As he sat down he noticed Malfoy wasn't looking at him, he pouted.

"Harry, whats wrong?" Hermione asked looking where Harry was looking.

"Oh, nothing."

"So what happened during detention" Ron asked reaching for his goblet.

"You know, the usual, Snape making me clean and organize everything."

"Must've been torture"

"I guess, but I'm used to it now."

"Oh, here comes the owls. I wonder what they put in the prophet today." Hermione said.

Hermione's Daily Prophet dropped in front of her and she quickly reached for it. When she opened it she gasped.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Harry I think you better see this." Hermione said handing over the paper.

"WHAT!" Harry screamed reading the title.

"Bloody Hell, Harry" said Ron peeking a glance at the headline.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Harry yelled walking over to Draco.

"Why Harry, whatever do you mean?" Draco replied innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me Malfoy."

"Potter, I really have no idea what your talking about" Draco replied stifling a laugh.

Harry took the Ice Cream from Goyle's plate and rubbed it all over Draco. Then slowly started licking it off.

"Potter, what are you doing! There are people here!" Draco replied biting down a groan as Harry licked the Ice Cream from behind his ear.

"Why? Don't you like it Malfoy...this is what we were doing last night during detention last night remember?" Harry purred.

Pansy squeled and covered her eyes preparing to cry. Everyone watched in horror as Harry continued his journey down Draco's neck. Harry stopped and backed away after sucking on Draco's neck leaving a bright red mark. Harry walked out of the Great all frustrated about the Daily Prophet. He went into the common room and walked up to his dorm. As he layed on his bed, he continued to read the headline of the Prophet.

**"Wizarding Golden Boy Snogging The Slytherin Prince"**

Harry was too tired too read and didn't want to read the rest of the article and dumped it into the closest fireplace, where it burned to ashes.

------------------------ ------------------ --------------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------- ------------ ---------- -- --------- - -- - - - - - - - ----- -- - ---- -- -

Draco was enraged at Harry for embaressing him in public AGAIN. 'Potter's going to pay for this.' Draco thought making his way to the Gryffindor tower where he saw Harry walking up. He ran catching up to Harry and pointed his wand at his neck.

"You're gonna pay for this Potter" Draco said, eyes glaring.

"..."

"Potter...POTTER!" Draco yelled and dropped his wand.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Why did you embaress me like that?"

"Dunno. Maybe because you embarressed me in front of the WHOLE FUCKIN WIZARDING WORLD!" Harry yelled.

Draco punched him and they rolled down the stairs. Harry grabbed Draco's hair and Draco grabbed his. Then Snape came and broke it up grabbing their robes.

"So what do we have here?" Snape asked

"..."

"Looks like we should go to Dumbledore.

Snape dropped them and they walked to Dumbledore's office. When they walked inside they found Dumbledore sitting in his armchair.

"Headmaster, I found these boys fighting near the Gryffindor tower." Snape said pushing Harry and Draco forward.

"Is this true, boys?"

"..."

"Well, I think a punishment should be made here."

"..."

"Lets see there is an empty tower to the west. I think that is suitible."

"Suitable for what?" Draco asked.

"Suitable for where you will be living, until you get along." Dumbledore answered

"WHAT!" Draco and Harry both said as their mouths dropped to the floor."

-------- --- -- - - ------------------- - - ------------ - - - -------- - - - - - - - -- - - -- -------------------------

a/n: im sorry it took so long for the second chapter guys. I'll promise to be a little faster with the other ones.


	3. Concequences and Teddy Bears

Concequences and Teddy Bears

------------------------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Im, sorry boys but if this continues. Then this is the consequence."

"But me living with Scarhead, come on there has to be something else?" Draco said enranged.

"No, there isn't anything else I could do."

"You'll have my father hearing about this."

"I sure I will, but there will be no one changing my mind this time. You boys have gotten away with too much. At least now you'll learn to be civil together." Dumbledore explained with a serious expression painted upon his face.

"Severes, will you please escort these boys to their new homes. Oh and by the way, the password is Golden Icicles."

Snape pushed the boys forward and they began walking down the stairs and back into the Great Hall. Harry was quiet during the whole conversation and pondered about the thought of living with Draco. 'Hey, you know this could be fun. After that experience with Malfoy during detention, this'll be utter joy.' Harry walked following Snape, thinking about the new tortures that lay upon him.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

They all walked in front of the portrait and whispered the password. the portrait swung open and the 2 boys walked in while Snape left without a word. As soon as they walked in they saw the enchantment and the breathtaking designs of the walls. The room filled with green and red and gold and silver entwining into one room. Draco walked in thinking about the new things he's goning to have to deal with, living with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ok, let me first say one thing. If we are going to live together we might as well make some rules." Draco said laying on a sofa.

1. Don't step in my room.

2. Don't touch my stuff.

"Those are the basic rules. Once we get a feeling on where we are, we'll make more, got it?"

"Malfoy, if you acctually think that I'm going to listen to you. You're dreaming." Harry said stubborny.

"Fine, if that's the way it goes, then we're gonna have to make it that way. And since Dumbledore wants us to stay "civil" then I guess we're going to have to spend more time with each other."

"Fine, I guess we're going to have to make it that way if we actually want to leave." Harry agreed.

Both Harry and Draco left to check out where they're going to be living for the next few days. Harry walked into his room. Harry gasped at the intricate designing of the room. Gold trim running around the bedspread and the walls. The room filled with a golden red, glimmering in the light. Harry walked up to his bed and surprisingly found a note on his bed. He picked it up and sat on his bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_Because of your behavior around Draco, you will be forced to live with each other. You must still go to your classes, except for one. I'm sorry to say that potions will be canceled and you will not be able to attend. Instead you and Draco must spend time with each other. Preferably going out, for dinner and shopping. All your clothes are in your rooms and you'll have a house elf, Dobby. But he is only there during dinner so you must both leave a list on what you want to eat that night and the next morning. Today you have been excused from all your classes, so you can get used to your new enviornment._

_From,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry smirked and stepped out of his room and found that Draco was already in the living room, resting on the sofa. Harry walked past him and sat in the opposite chair. He glanced at Draco, he didn't look as icy as he was when he was awake. He had a hint of innocence in him even. Suddenly one of Draco's eyes opened.

"Staring at me Potter?"

"What...no i wasn't."

"Oh sure, and I wasnt just sleeping. So did you read the letter that Dumbledore wrote."

"Mhmm.."

"You must be happy. After all we don't have to got to Potions."

"Please, I would rather go to Potions then to spend time with you."

"Aww, Potter. Don't you want to spend time with me? Come on who would want to resist a sexy beast like me." Draco purred inching closer to Harry.

"I would, now get away from me." Harry replied pushing Draco away.

"Well, you seemed to like what I did to you in Detention last time."

"I'm going to bed." Harry said walking back to his room.

Draco smirked and went back into his room, they both layed in their beds. Draco fell asleep while Harry was wide awake.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Later in the night, Draco awoke hearing a rustle near his door.

"Who's there." Draco questioned.

"It's me."

"What are you doing here, aren't you forgetting rule 1?"

"No, I just can't sleep, its really dark, can't i sleep with you?"

"No, Potter get out!"

"Come on Malfoy, I can't sleep, please?"

"Fine, but just for tonight."

"Ok"

Harry walked to Draco's bed and layed down. Draco felt something fluffy and soft rubbing against him.

"Potter, what did you bring with you that's now rubbing my back?"

"My teddy bear, I can't go anywhere without it."

"AHAHAHAHA"

"Stop laughing at me" Harry said jabbing Draco in the back.

"OWWWW!" Draco yelled.

"I'll do it again." Harry threatned.

"Wait a minute, I'll kick you out if you don't shut up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Draco and Harry woke up, both feeling relaxed and comfortable. Draco felt warm hands around his back, while Harry felt a warm breath blowing against his cheek. They both opened their eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry To Keep you guys waiting...I hhad writers block and I had a concert and tons of schoolwork.

Mwhhaz...remember to review...


	4. Showers, Shopping, and A First Kiss

Showers, Shopping, and A First Kiss..

--------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco grabbed his bedsheets and covered himself.

"POTTER GET OFF OF MY BED."

"Sorry, gosh."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, be that way. But you'll be lonely without me." Harry replied blowing a kiss while leaving the room.

Draco was really angry now. 'How dare Potter try to taunt me with those Gryffindor tricks. I'll get him back for that. Great, we **usually** have Potions first, but since Dumbledore says that Potter and I have to be "civil" that's not going to happen.' Draco climbed out of bed and grabbed a towel. He walked into the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower. Draco climbed into the tub and turned on the shower. He shivered at the first few droplets falling on his soft, porcalin skin.

...BOOM!...

Draco turned off the shower startled by the loud sound.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

Draco grabbed the towel and put it around his waist. He climbed out of the tub and started walking to where Harry was fumbling around with a few pieces of porcalin.

"Potter, what the hell did you do?"

"I said nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing."

"It fell, OK?"

Draco snickered and walked back to the bathroom.

"Ummm...Draco?"

"Yea?"

"Could you help me put this back together?"

"Fine, hold on." Draco said walking into his room.

He pulled out a pair of green and silver boxers and put them on. He put his towel over his shoulder and pulled his hair back. Then, he walked back over to where Harry was waiting and bent over.

"So Potter, where do you think we should go?"

"Ummm...i dunno you chose"

"Well, i guess since you're in desperate need of clothes, we'll go shopping!"

"I AM NOT"

"You sure?"

"Fine, since it'll be so much fun shopping with you" Harry said sarcasticlly

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I guess it's a yes, but can we go to the three broomsticks to get a butterbeer?"

"Sure, whatever."

Harry and Draco gathered all the pieces and neatly layed them on the coffetable. Draco went back to his shower and Harry changed and layed on the sofa waiting for Draco to come out.

"Draco are you ready, yet?"

"Hold, on. Ok, there I'm ready."

Draco came out in a cotton Tee and some tight jeans that hugged all the right places. Harry stared in astonishment, he had never actually looked at Draco, fully.

"Potter, I know I'm beutiful but no need to stare."

"It's just that...oh nothing."

"So shall we go?"

"We shall."

Both walked to Hogsmade side by side. Most people were gone by now because they were in class. Draco pulled Harry's hand and they ran into one of the shops. Draco quickly went into the shop and started to pick out every inch of clothing in the store.

"I want that one...and that one...and that one...and that one. Ok that should be enough. Harry try on these."

"All of them?"

"Oh, just go!"

"Fine, so demanding..."

Draco pushed Harry in and locked the door. Harry started to put on one of the silver and green silk shirts and took a pair of black trousers. Draco waited paitently reading through the Wizard Digest.

"Potter, are you done yet?"

"Wait, just about...there. Ok I'm ready."

"So are you gonna come out."

"Maybe"

"POTTER!"

"Fine, Fine. Ok there you go...OK?" Harry said opening the door.

Draco's jaw dropped. ' Wow, Potter actually looks good. Hot even, maybe gorgous. Wait, this is They Boy Who Frikin Lived. Well, no denying he looks sexy.' Draco thought lustfully.

"I look that bad?"

"No actually, you look pretty good."

"Thank You, Malfoy."

"You're welcome, now can we move on?"

"Sure..."

Harry continued trying on his pile of clothing and pair after pair, Draco seemed to gasp at every piece. Finally, Harry was finished.

"Ok we'll take the whole lot."

"The whole lot, Draco? How are you gonna pay for it...wait that was a stupid question."

"Yes it was." said Draco paying the cashier.

"Ok off to the Three Broomsticks."

They left the store and moved on to the Three Broomsticks. Draco ordered 2 butterbears and they sat at one of the tables.

"So Potter, just a random question. What is the name of your Teddybear?"

"Oh, his name is Mr. Snuffles."

"Oh...haha...really" Draco said stifiling a laugh

"Stop Laughing!" said Harry giving Draco a glare.

"Ok, I'll stop."

The butterbears arrived and Harry took a large sip. They finished their drinks and left.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him back.

"Wait Draco."

"Why you can't catch up to me?" Draco said running.

Harry chased after him and Draco tripped over a rock and fell over. Harry landed on top of him pinning him down.

"Haha...caught you."

"That's not fair, I tripped."

"Oh well."

Harry and Draco looked into each other's eyes. Harry looking into ice cold ones, while Draco was looking through emerald green ones. Draco looked at Harry's pink lips and leaned foward. They both interlocked in a passoniate kiss. Their tongues entertwined, Harry groaned loadly in Draco's mouth., but then they parted.

------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------


	5. Love, Kissing, and Losing Mr Snuffles

------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------ -------

They slowly parted.

"Harry, I think we should stop. There might be people watching."

"And?"

"Come on, we can continue this in our room" Draco said smirking

"Oh really?"

"You'll see." said Draco getting up and dusting himself off. He quickly grabbed the bag off clothes and Harry's hand. They both ran up the stairs to their room. Draco whispered the password and the portrait swung open. Harry pinned Draco down on the sofa and smothered him in kisses. Draco fought a groan and pushed Harry down onto the soft carpet.

"Potter?"

"HUH?"

"Your room or mine?"

"Your room, I like it better.."

They hurried off into Draco's room. Draco closed the door and pushed Harry onto the bed.

"Your mine now"

"We'll just see about that"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"We'll see about that." said Draco kissing Harry passionatly.

"Draco kissed Harry behind the ear and blew.

"Mmm...Draco." Harry moaned.

"You like that Harry?"

"FUCK YES!"

"Well, that'll mean you have to tell me what "nothing" is."

"arghh...Dra-cooo. Do I have to?"

"If you want this to continue this, then yes you do."

"Fine...I think...I...I"

"OH just spit it out!"

"Okay, I think I like you."

"..."

"Aw man, see I knew this was gonna happen. Ok, forget it. I'll just go to my room." Harry got up to leave, but just then Draco pulled Harry's shirt.

"Wait, Harry?"

"Yes."

"I think I like you too."

Just then Harry jumped up on Draco and kissed him fiercly. They parted, to take a breath. Harry slowly unbottoned Draco's shirt leaving a trail of kisses around his neck. Draco slowly breathed. 'Did I just announce my love to Potter? But he's the Boy-Who-Frikin-Lived. No shit everybody knows that. But what is he behind those innocent green eyes of his? Well, that's what I'll have to find out.'

"H-H-Harry"

"Yes, my love?" said Harry looking into Draco's ice-cold eyes.

Just then Draco flipped over and landed on top of Harry. Draco ripped Harry's shirt off and moved his finger around Harry's finely toned abs. Then kissed where his finger had touched Harry's skin.

"Ohh, Dra-Dra-Draco" Harry moaned.

Draco put a finger to Harry's mouth and kissed him, once more, and soon they fell into a deep sleep.

Harry moved closer to the warm body next to him and Draco put his arms around Harry. He put his head on top of Harry's mop of hair. Draco sighed, he never wanted to get up., he tightened his hands around Harry. He got up, thinking about getting a cold shower. Draco grabbed his towel and jumped into the shower.

"DRACOOOOOOO!"

Draco covered his face, 'Now what?' he thought.

"DRACOOOO!"

"I'm COMING!"

Draco stepped out of the shower and walked into his room. There he saw Harry frantically searching for something.

"Harry what are you looking for?"

"Mr. Snuffles. He's gone. I can't find him. Did you see him?"

Draco laughed and walked over to Harry and kissed him. They parted and Harry looked almost confused.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you missing something?"

"Yeah, but I forgot."

"Well here he is, I think I found him." said Draco handing over Mr. Snuffles.

"MR. SNUFFLES!" said Harry grabbing it from Draco and hugging it tightly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Oh yeah, thank you." said Harry smiling innocently.

"Harry, you remind me of a 4-year old, really."

"I AM NOT!"

Draco raised his eyebrow in amusment and Harry blushed. He left shaking his head and left a very confused Harry behind.

Draco took a shower, doubling the lather, rise and repeat. He made sure, he put on his Vanilla shampoo. He ran his fingers through his hair and left the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder and boxers on. He found Harry laying on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through the channels. Draco grabbed a magazine and sat right next to Harry. He put his hand on Harry's hair, while his other hand held the magazine.

"Draco?"

"Yes"

"I'm bored"

"I'm sure you are" said Draco, clearly interested in the magazine.

"But Draco, I'm bored!"

"That's nice."

"DRACO!" harry screamed, elbowing Draco.

"OWW, ok fine. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked you."

"Ok, you want breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Fine then, ummm..."

Harry sat on Draco's lap and stroked his hair. He put his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him. Draco gave into Harry's kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They parted looking into each other's eyes. Harry nestled his head on Draco's chest and fell asleep. Draco layed back and started to play with Harry's hair.


	6. Voldie, Draco, and Mr Snuffles

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldie, Draco, and Mr. Snuffles

Harry and Draco were very confortable during the past two weeks. The punishment wasn't as bad as they both expected it to be. Everyone slowly adapted to the teasing and lip-locking. They were rated Teen Wizard's hottest couple of the year. But as soon as Lucius found about this affiar, he was suprised. Of course he didn't accept the idea, at first. But the more he thought about having Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world,as a son-in-law it wasn't as bad. But then the thought of not having a heir struck him. After all those years of planning Draco and Pansy's wedding, it was crushed by a certain Potter boy. Lucius sat in his study, pondering the idea of not having a heir. When suddenly a dark green mist caught his eye. He knew what was coming, he quickly got up and saw that his lord and master was standing in front of him. But what shocked him the most was what he was wearing. Voldemort was wearing a flared black pant with green trimming. He wore a silver-green shirt with the first three bottons, unbottoned, and a black leather cape flowing gently at his feet. Lucius stared silently and noticed that his master was waiting for him. He slowly got down on his two knees and kissed the hem of his cape.

"My lord and master, what brings you to my humble abode?" Lucius questioned.

"WHY DID I COME? Well, it seems that your son and the Potter boy have been having a secret affair. And I have come to ask, why this is." Voldemort hissed.

"Well... I havn't really communicated with my son, recently. So I do not know what is happening or why, for that matter." Lucius said calmly.

"So it seems...I want this relationship to end. Ok, because if I don't get what I want, I'm sure you know what will happen." Voldemort grunted.

"I'm not sure if that is possib-" Lucius began.

"Fine, then shall I tell what you have been hiding all these years? Should I release the secret that has left you groveling at my feet?" Voldemort said with a vicous smirk on his face.

"Erm...No?" Lucius said nervously.

"Well, that'll depend on if you stop the relationship between your son and Potter. And if you have to kill either of them...do it." Voldemort said.

"EXCUSE ME? KILL MY SON? Sorry that is something I can't afford. I'll do myself and my son a favor and stay out of his lovelife. Don't think that just because I'm serving you, that I'll kill my son just like that." Lucius replied furiously.

"Well I guess I'm forced to release that secret and do this..." Voldemort replied grinning cruely. Suddenly "crucio" was yelled and there layed a man with shining blond hair screaming at the top of his lungs. His pools of grey eyes lost their twinkle and soon began to fade away. A tear fell silently from the eye of the fallen man. It hit the hard wooden floor as silently as it fell. Voldemort smirked at his acomplishment and left with the same mist that was present when he entered. His cape gently flowed at his feet and suddenly vanished along with the evil being that it was attached to.

A faint gagging was heard and the blond man clutched his throat and dug his fingers into the chair next to him. ' At least he didn't kill me as fast as I thought he would.' Lucius thought getting ahold of his breathing. He knew that his secret was soon to be revealed, he could not bear the reaction from his dear son. Although it did not seem so, Lucius loved his son dearly and if he had to lose his life to prove it...he would.

-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

While Lucius was slowly coughing his life back, Draco was deeply sleeping hands entwined with those of his beloved. He did not know what would happen tomorrow. But as he layed clutched tightly by Harry, he was enjoying the moments of desire. Draco had enjoyed these past two weeks of pleasure. He knew that these moments would end soon, but he was still wrapped up in it. Draco never would of guessed that this was going to be the future for him a few months ago, but he's glad that it is now.

Draco dreamily tightened his hold around Harry and felt Mr.Snuffles brushing his nose. After spending the nights with Mr. Snuffles, Draco had gotten used to him. Of course Harry and Draco had quite a few fights about Mr Snuffles sleeping in-between them, but they had resolved their problems. Draco had gotten quite aquinted with the little fellow, he didn't reveal this to Harry, but he enjoyed the company.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was a short chapter, even I have to admit...but you are wrapped in the suspense...aren't you? I'm sorry I took so long, there are probably a million people screaming at me right now. Oopsies! I have a few state exams and midterms, so i don't know when I'll get the next chapter in, but i promise you I'll make it extra long for all you disapointed people. The next chapter is going to be like, Jackie Chan vs. Harry Potter sort of thing...hehe...

much love and KEEP REVIEWING...

chants "ANK-INK, ANK-INK!"

Just what i need, a dose of encouragment.


	7. When A Secret Is Revealed: Part 1

A/N: Well, I'm sorry my adoring fans. You had to wait. Well now that my midterms and tests are over... I'M BACK IN BUSINESS!

**campchamp21**- Thanks, I can't wait till you review again.

**spadeofACE** - awesome, really? Thanks.

**Your Mom's Face**- hmmm...i guess you'll have to find out grins evilly

**starynite816** - there will be some "harry and draco action" in the next chappie

**deppforever07** - Well, you are going to have to wait until the next chapter to find that out

**everythingforme **- Sure, I'd love to review a couple of your stories

Well, ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------

When A Secret is Revealed : Part 1

Harry sat on his bed staring at his lover next to him. His silver locks lying freely over his forehead. Harry curled a wisp around his finger and slowly pulled down, expecting for the wisp of hair to unravel. But that wasn't exactly what happened. As he pulled down harder it still didn't unravel, instead it was still wrapped tightly against his finger.

Draco yelped up in pain as he fell off the bed.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, POTTER!" Draco yelled as he got up. "Are you trying to pull my hair out or something!"

"Umm..Da...But...I...was...and..." Harry mumbled gesturing what had happened.

"Stupid Fucking Gryffindor...trying to pull my hair out." Draco grouchily mumbled on his way to the bathroom.

Harry stood there with a confused expression on his face clutching Mr. Snuffles close to him. He sat on his bed and sulked.

Draco looked in the mirror as he ran his hand through his hair. He splashed some cold water on his face and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and found Harry sleeping on their bed.

Draco sat at the edge of the bed and looked upon Harry's face. He sighed as he thought to himself. 'I really do love this kid. Damn, why can't he keep his adorable Gryffindor qualities to himself. Hmmm...Just before we go to Hogsmeade, let's give my Harry a little wake-up call. Shall we?' Draco got up and blew onto Harry's ear, then he screamed into it. Harry jerked up and their heads collided.

"OWW! Hell, you can't even get up without doing something stupid." Draco replied as he massaged his forehead.

"ME...STUPID? You're the one who bloody yelled in my ear!" Harry said, also rubbing his forehead. Draco scowled and then smirked as he pulled Harry into a surprise kiss. They both began exploring the now familiar spaces. They parted to catch a breath. Draco began to kiss the nape of Harry's neck. Harry groaned in pleasure as he pulled Draco closer.

Draco whispered hotly into Harry's ear, "We'll continue this later. We have to meet up with Granger and Weasley, remember?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- -

Harry got up off of the bed and walked off to the bathroom. He also washed his face and got dressed. They walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room waiting impatiently for Ron and Hermionie to come down. Draco eyed the Gryffindor common room with distaste. Harry saw this expression on Draco's face.

"What? Our common room not good enough for you?" Harry smirked. At that moment Hermionie came rushing down with purse at hand. She noticed that Harry and Draco arrived and grinned madly.

"Why hello Harry, Draco." she greeted.

"Granger." Draco replied. Harry ran up to Hermionie and hugged her tightly.

"Damn it, Harry let go of the woman, she can't breathe." Draco said. "And where's Weasley?"

"He'll be coming down in a minute. Oh and we kinda have surprise for you both." Hermionie said as she blushed and looked down. At that moment Ron came rushing down and saw Harry standing in the middle of the common room.

"Hey Harry, Malfoy." Ron greated

"Weasley. Okay, can we go now? Or is there some other thing that we have to wait for?" Draco replied.

"No nothing, we can go _now_." Hermionie said with the same goofy grin on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------

Draco stared at her strangely and anxiously ran outside with Harry flailing behind him. Hermionie and Ron chased after them and they finally made it out of the castle.

"Now...where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"Lets go SHOPPING!" Draco said impaitiently.

"Ok fine, lets go." Hermionie said as she grabbed Ron's hand and continued walking behind Harry and Draco. After walking around Hogsmeade and buying a variety of different clothing the four of them started to walk to The Three Broomsticks. They sat at one of the tables and Hermionie ordered 4 butterbeers.

"Well, Harry I said we had a secret for you and..." Hermionie blushed and put her hand up for them to see. Harry had a shocked expression on his face, while so did Draco.

"**_YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED_**?" Harry and Draco said in unison.

------------------------------------------- ---------- ---------------------------------------

A/N : Well I bet I tricked you. Hehe.. You probably thought I was going to tell.Lucius's secret. Mwhahahahaha.

**READ & REVIEW **


End file.
